Romeo
by Sabertooths lil Kitten
Summary: Song-Fic! When Rogue, Mystique, Birdie an Jubile Decide to do alil Karoki at a local bar Logan gets pulled into the middel of it! Will he be able to escape the girls?


Thanks to rikku46 for beta reading for me! she's a saint.

* * *

Alikara Logan leaned into a turn as felt her boyfriend Chris shift his weight behind her to match, her dark midnight blue eyes flashing beneath the black visor of her helm. The whine of the engine on her 2003 Kawasaki Ninja Turbo Charged racing bike sounded out over the silent night, behind her she picked out the roars of the rest of the group.

Riding to the left was her Uncle Victor Creed. A.k.a. Sabertooth. His Harley roared like an angry lion out for blood. A set of tan arms rest around his waist, a blonde ponytail blew out from the girl riding behind him. Birdie. Her leather jacket pulled and zipped tight around her slender form.

To the Right was her father, Logan, a.k.a. the Wolverine. His own brown leather coat was zipped up part way and a half smoked cigar hung out of his mouth. An ancient-looking cowboy hat was resting on his head hiding the horn like black hair. Behind him, Jubilation Lee held on tight, not about to let go.

In the middle road there was another bike road up. This one having a softer roar to it. Spiral LeBeau rode there with Fantasia, holding tight to his back an waist, her long silvery white hair glowing out behind her as her own trench coat snapped in the air like a whip.

Behind them followed up 2 more Harleys. One, an older man with snow white hair, and set lines in his face rode a younger looking woman with striking black hair held close to him occasionally brown eyes flashing gold. Erik Lehnsherr and Raven Darkholme, a.k.a. Magneto and Mystique.

Beside them rode the last of the trio. Dawg, Logans oldest son. Looking identical to his father, just a little younger. His dark eyes flashing in the night as he felt the arms about his waist lighten a little, relaxed clawed fingers playing at his abdomen. He glanced back over his shoulder to his passenger. Katerina Victoria Creed. Sabertooths little kitten as her tattoo read, and nothing is was truer. Her feral eyes lifted to Dawgs face when he turned to look at her. She smiled brightly held between her and him was an old ratty stuffed lion plushie.

Up ahead, Alikara leaned into the final turn and came to a stop, cutting off her bike outside an old bar. Country Music could be heard from inside. Only 10 other vehicles occupied the place for the moment. She sat up and felt Chris doing the same as she pulled off her helm, shaking her head, long black hair falling into place over top of her black leather duster. Ali leaned back and kissed Chris lightly, couldn't help but chuckle at the involuntary growl, which came from her father when his bike shut off a few feet from hers.

Logan smirked a little and reached back, giving Jubilees hip a hard thwack "Come on darlin'. Up an' atem. Ya ain't sitin' out here all night." Jubilee jumped nearly of the bike and glared smacking her gum and grinned a little. She snatched Logans hat off top of his head and slipped it on, where she stood unzipping her swade jacket some and stretched. Logan grinned and chewed on his cigar for a moment, glancing over at Creed when he stopped on the other side of Ali.

Creed gave a tell tail grin as Birdie slipped off the back with a practiced swing, unzipping her own leather jacket as she reaches up smoothing her blonde hair. Creed cocked his head left then right, the bones popping as he stood and dismounted the bike, his brown leather duster falling in place around his tree trunk-like legs as he stretched his 6'6 frame. Blonde mane like hair framed his feral face, making his green and gold eyes flash even more cat like.

Spiral smiled, feeling Fan lessen her grip as he parked his bike and she slid off behind him. She cocked her head looking back with a smile to her father when he stopped along side dawg and kat. Kat purred as she slipped out form behind Dawg, her lion held in the crook of one arm as Dawg stood and slipped an arm around her shoulders. Erik chuckled, feeling Raven move behind him an then he to stood.

Creed grinned and goosed Birdie threw the skintight jeans she wore, sending her on ahead of him an inclined his head as he took out a cigar and put it between his lips, litting it with a grin. Ali chuckling.

"Come on, girls. Lets head in the boys are laggin'." she chuckled as she stared inside, her midnight blue eyes flashing light a cats in a set of headlights under the light of a neon beer sign. Kat gave a feral like purr and giggled, heading after Ali. Fantasia fell in step behind her. As usual the terrible trio was never far apart. Birdie and Jubilee looked at each other shaking their heads and cast Raven glance.

Raven laughed. "Well come on, girls. Lets see what meats in tonight." Grinning the 3 girls headed inside followed by the boys.

"I got friends in low places, where the whiskey drowns an the beer chases my blues away, an I'll be ok. Well I'm not big on the social graces, but I'll slip on down to the oasis. 'Caus I got Friends In Low places." The old Garth Brooks country sound blared out of the Jukebox in the corner of the bar.

The bar was already foggy with cigar and cigarette smoke as they entered. Kat wrinkled her nose and sneezed, getting used to it. The girls found a set of tables and pushed together, pulling out the chairs and sat down, leaving space between them for the boys.

Birdie and Raven smirked an headed to the bar, getting a few glimpses from a set of truckers there as they leaned against it an waited for the bar tender. Raven place the order for drinks then grinned at Birdie, slapping her on the ass making a dash back to the table to hide behind Erik.

Birdie jumped. "Hey now! Damn it that's cheatin'!" she laughed and dashed after her with a grin "Ya know I like it rough!" That comment was enough to make one of the truckers spit his beer all over the bar!

"And I'll finish this glass, then I'll Head back to the bar and you can kiss my ass!" The song played on coming to its end with Kat grinning and getting up, she'd done swiped money from her dad an headed to the jukebox, selecting a few songs while Ali and Fanny got up, heading to one of the much abused pool tables near them an started racking up balls.

"Come on, ya old women. Lets play some pool." grinning Ali tossed the pool sticks around to Raven and the others. Smirking a bit Jubilee got up form where she'd been pulled into Logans lap and headed over to join in the game as their drinks were brought to them. Raven grinned and grabbed her scotch, taking a drink as Ali broke the balls.

Ali sunk four solids and ginned, looking at raven. "Got ya work cut out for ya. Mothers against daughters tonight playin' 8 ball. Loser buys."

Raven grinned and gave Fantasia a big grin. "Oh like its gonna help ya, mom."

Fanny chuckled and turned, taking her ginger ale up and took a drink from it. Unlike Ali and Kat she could get drunk, so she chose to drink something a little safer. Raven smirking she set her glass down lined up her shot and took it, sinking two balls, but unfortunately lining up a shot for Kat. Kat grinned a little sitting her lion down took her stick and leaned forward, some her butt stuck out in the air. She wiggled her hips a little and shot, knocking the balls in.

  
  
_......Meanwhile at the boys table......_

Creed and Logan both leaned back, relaxing some cigar smoke curling around their faces and over their heads. Logan took a drink of his beer and smirked, watching the girls some and nudged Creed with his elbow to look at Kat. Creed chuckled, watching Kat with her ass in the air and shook his head. Leaning back he grabbed a pool cue off a table behind them and reached out with it, then waked her across the rump!

Kat Jumped letting out a resounding Merowl of surprise and turned to glare at her father. Creed laughed and took a swig from his beer grinning over at his daughter. Birdie shook her head and smirk.

"Distraction came lil' too late, Boss." she laughed as Creed snorted with a grin

"Guess I'll jus have ta do better next time.."

The girls finished their game of pool amazingly with little distraction from their fathers. Despite their mothers' efforts, the girls won as Fantasia sank the 8 ball with a wide grin.

"So now what do we do?" asked Jubilee as she took a drink from the wine cooler she held in her right hand.

"Hey we could always do some Karookie." suggested Birdie with a broad grin.

"Embarrass the boys?" Jubilee grinned.

"Hey why not. After all placed is startin' ta get a lil' wild and crowed." Ali chuckled, looking at her mom.

"Yall do realize that Karookie means Tone Deaf in Japanese right?" grinning, Birdie put an arm around Ali's shoulders and another around Kat's.

"Exactly what both your fathers are, my dears. Come on, they won't know what in the world we are gonna do till its to late. Hmm, who to single out?"

Jubilee grinned as she and Raven looked at each other. "We know just who and what song to use."

"Which one?" Fantasia looked most curious.

"Why Romeo, and we can single out Logan an Creed, or better yet look who just walked in." Raven spoke up with a sly grin, crossing her blood colored lips as she swept her black hair back behind her shoulders, motioning towards the entrance of the bar as Gambit and Rogue walked in.

Kat, Ali and Fanny look at each other and nod laughing. "Well ladies, shall we abduct our favorite southern belle an inform her of what's goin' on?"

"Lets go do It." grinning Jubilee turned ahead of the group and headed toward Rogue, pulling her away from Remy and whispering in her ear. Both girls laughed then Jubilee headed over toward the bar to let the bar tender knows what was up that they would be "performing."

Logan watched as Jubilee approached the bar tender, a cd case was passed between them.

"Hey, Bub," he nudged Creed. "What in same blazes are those girls doin'?"

Creed finished off his beer and looked at Logan, scowling then turned his attention back toward where Jubilee was walking "Aw shit no way in hell they gonna be doin' what I think they are, are they?"

"What's that, Bub?"

Creed paled. "Singing."

Logan blinked then down his beer, utterly terrified. Remy blinked, his black and red eyes form behind the dark shades he wore an looked at Creed and Logan.

  
  
_..... Meanwhile On Stage ....._

With a sly grin, Raven selected the cd and brought up the lyrics across a monitor. Ali and Kat were already laughing as they stepped up beside their mothers, whispering to each other then stepped back off the stage, leaving Jubilee, Raven, Birdie, and Fantasia up on the stage.

Several men turned their heads watching the group of women. Raven hits play as the girls all took mic's, the resounding hum of the guitar and drums as the song started. It went a little something like this…

Meanwhile Kat and Ali both pull Logan to his Feet, giving him a push up on the stage with the girls.

They all start laughing.

**Raven:** "Come here boy" motions toward Logan

**Jubilee:** "Awe, baby"

**Birdie:** "Girlfriend, check it out."

**Rogue:** "Hey, hey, hey, shape up girls."

**Rogue:** "A cross between a movie star and a hero in a book Romeo comes struttin' in and everybody looks, 'Cause he's just got that special thang that everybody needs and everybody wants him but not as bad as me."

**Raven:** "Hey, Romeo, where art thou get out here on the floor I want to dance you darlin' 'Til you forget wherefore Let's two step to a new step We'll keep it all in line And we'll call this the Romeo 'Cause your so mighty fine."

**Jube, Raven, Birdie, and Rogue:** "Romeo, Romeo, Romeo come dance with me."

**Rogue:** "That sexy little body Beats all I've ever seen I ain't never seen a cowboy Look that good in jeans my temperature keeps risin' Every time we meet."

**Jubilee:** "I may not be in love but let me tell you, I'm in heat."

**Jube, Raven, Birdie, and Rogue:** "Romeo, Romeo, I just know I'll get you yet Romeo, Romeo, I want to be your Juliet."

**Logan:** "So step it high, step it low Step it out and in Step to the side and let it slide then steppin' up again Step on toes, it all goes steppin' as you please."

**Rogue:** "But I'm one step away from love So don't step out on me."

**Jube, Raven, Birdie, and Rogue:** "Romeo, Romeo, Romeo with the magic feet."

**Rogue:** "Hey Girls! Check, check, check, check Check it out " They all laugh.

**Logan and Rogue:** "So step it high, step it low Step it out and in Step to the side and let it slide Then steppin' up again Step on toes, it all goes Steppin' as you please."

**Raven:** "But I'm one step away from love so don't step out on me."

**Jube, Raven, Birdie, and Rogue:** "Romeo, Romeo, I just know I'll get you yet Romeo, Romeo."

**Logan:** "Won't you be my Juliet!"

**Jubilee:** "Uh huh."

**Jubille, Rogue, Raven, and Birdie:** "Romeo, Romeo, Romeo, Romeo."

**Jubilee:** "Aw, look at that good lookin' fella wait don't look!"

Wolf whistled from Rogue.

**Rogue:** "He is a sassy lil' thing ain't he."

**Jubilee:** "What kinda jeans are those anyway."

**Birdie:** "tell ya what I didn't get as far as his eyes before I about fell over."

**Raven:** "Ya know I didn't."

**Rogue:** "Shakespeare would roll over in his grave."

**Raven:** "Ya know I am old enough o be that boys lover."

**Jubilee:** "I'm in shock."

**Raven:** "Wish I had a swing like that in my backyard."

**Jubilee:** "Oh man."

**Rogue:** "Gonna give ya enough rope and ya can just hang us all!"

**Jubilee:** "He's got a magik what?"

All four girls burst out with Laughter right before the music ends and Logan smirked, his ears were thoroughly red an he stepped off the stage before he lost any more of his dignity. Silently Vic he'd get all 4 of them back one day...


End file.
